Schattenträume (Band 3)
Rose Leben wird sich für immer ändern...thumb|215px Der Frühling ist angebrochen und das Schuljahr geht ihrem Ende zu und Rose's Prüfungen werden bald stattfinden. Doch seitdem Rose das erste Mal Strigoi vernichtet hat, hat sie merkwürdige Visionen. Zu allem Überfluss erfahren sie und Lissa auch das Victor Dashkov - der Mann der Lissa entführt hat - wahrscheinlich wieder frei kommt. Adrian befindest sich ebenfalls in der Academy, um mit Lissa zusammen das Element "Geist" zu trainieren und zu erforschen, denn es hat sich herausgestellt, das er ebenfalls ein Geistnutzer ist, auch wenn er andere Eigenschaften wie Lissa hat. Rose und alle anderen Novizen müssen ein Praktikum machen, indem sie rund um die Uhr einen Moroi beschützen müssen. Sie wird sauer und sagt Dinge die ihr später zum Verhängnis werden, als sie nicht Lissa sondern Christian zugeteilt wird. Dimitri versucht die Sache zu klären, indem er ihr erklärt wieso sie nicht Lissa zugeteilt wurde, denn Rose muss lernen jemanden zu schützen, von dem sie nicht weiß wann er in Gefahr ist. Währenddessen werden die Wächter und Lehrer ab und an Novizen und deren Moroi angreifen, dort können die Novizen zeigen, was sie inzwischen gelernt haben und wie gut sie dies in die Tat umsetzen können. Auch Rose wird so einer kleinen Prüfung unterzogen und besteht sie nicht. Denn in diesem Augenblick erscheint ihr Mason, das zweite Mal in Folge. Sie erstarrt und bekommt nicht mit wie ihr Schützling - Christian - getötet wurde, wäre es ein echter Strigoiangriff gewesen. Daraufhin wird beschlossen ob Rose dem Praktikum entzogen wird und somit die Zulassung zur Prüfung verlierrt. Wieder einmal setzt sich Dimitri für Rose ein und kann somit das Schlimmste bewahren. Er will von Rose wissen was genau geschehen ist, doch sie tischt ihm eine Lüge auf, die er aber nicht glaubt. Adrian schafft es, das Lissa und Rose zur Anhörung von Victor Dashkov zum königlichen Hof fliegen können. Sie werden von Dimitri, anderen Wächtern, Christian, Adrian und Eddie begleitet. Da Eddie Lissa zugeteilt bekommen hat, kann er dort sein Praktikum fortsetzen und muss nicht aussetzen. Während der Verhandlung versucht Victor auf die heimliche Liebe zwischen Rose und Dimitri aufmerksam zu machen, aber niemand glaubt ihm und er wird zur Besinnung gerufen. Nachdem Victor endgültig weggesperrt wurde, besuchen Lissa und Rose einen Salon für Maniküre (usw) und anschließend noch eine Wahrsagerin. Dimitri stößt zu ihnen und lässt sich ebenfalls die Karten legen. Er erfährt das ihm das geraubt wird, was ihm am meisten bedeutet... Auf dem Rückflug wird Rose von höllischen Kopfschmerzen und düsteren Visionen geplagt, bis sie in Ohnmacht fällt und auf der Krankenstation wieder erwacht. Offizielle Diagnose: Stress und ein Trauma. Ihr Praktikum wird gekürzt, sie ist nicht mehr die ganze Woche für Christian zuständig und auch Nachts schläft sie normal in ihrem Zimmer. Ein weitere Zwischenfall mit den "Strigoi" erfolgt und diesmal zögert Rose keinen Moment. Sie erledigt zuerst ihren ersten Lehrer und als sie erkennt wer der zweite "Strigoi" ist kommt sie ins stocken und zweifelt daran, ob sie gegen Dimitri überhaupt eine Chance hat. Allerdings hat sie die und besiegt auch ihn. Dimitri ist stolz auf sie und für einen Moment vergisst Rose das sie in der Öffentlichkeit sind und Zuschauer haben. Danach muss Rose sich erst einmal Duschen und als sie zurück im Hauptgebäude ist bekommt sie einen Streit zwischen Christian und Adrian mit. Sie schlichtet ihn und dann erst bemerkt sie, das Lissa ihre Gefühle zu ihr unterdrückt. Dennoch bekommt Rose etwas mit und teilt Christian und Adrian mit, was passiert, dann rennt sie los. Lissa wird mit Steinen beworfen und mit verschiedenen Elementen gefoltert. Einige Jungs, wollen Lissa in ihrem Club wissen, ein Club der gar nicht existieren dürfte. Die Rettung ist gerade noch rechtzeitig, Lissa dagegen will die Jungs foltern und all die Nebenwirkungen von ihrem Element steigen in ihr auf. Sie schafft es nicht diese zu unterdrücken und Rose muss die negativen Dinge in sich aufnehmen, damit Lissa von ihrem Plan absehen kann. Doch dann nehmen die dunklen Seiten des Geistes Rose's Seele in Gefangenschaft und sie will die Jungs dafür büßen lassen was sie Lissa und all den anderen Moroi antaten. Dimitri bringt sie von all dem weg und führt sie ein eine verlassene Hütte, in denen früher die Wächter ihre Wache gehalten haben. Zunächst kann Rose sich nicht beruhigen, aber Dimitri gelingt es schließlich doch und sie küssen sich. Aus dem Kuss wird mehr und mehr, bis sie miteinander schlafen. Einige Stunden später verlassen sie die Hütte gemeinsam und Mason erscheint Rose, gerade noch rechtzeitig um sie vor dem Angriff der Strigoi zu warnen. Dieses wollt Mason die ganze Zeit Rose sagen, doch er konnte es nicht. Die Schutzzauber der Academy wurden unterbrochen. Dimitri befahl Rose zu laufen und Arlam zu schlagen, während er die Strigoi aufhalten würde. Rose rennt und rennt und gelingt es den Wächtern Bescheid zu geben. Ihr wird gesagt, sie solle im Haus warten, doch Rose wäre nicht Rose, wenn sie sich daran halten würde. Sie schleicht sich aus dem Haus, beziehungsweise klettert aus dem Fenster und macht sich auf die Suche nach Christian, der nicht bei Lissa ist. Soweit Rose weiß ist Lissa mit Adrian und Eddie im Moroiwohnheim in Sicherheit, aber Christian wollte sich mit Lissa in der Kirche treffen. Christian und Rose treffen aufeinander und sammen besiegen sie zwei Strigoi - Christian hilft ihr, indem er die Strigoi mit seinem Feuerelement belegt. Die beiden beschließen den Wächtern zu helfen und zusammen machen sie sich auf um noch mehr Strigoi zu vernichten. Am Ende besiegen sie einen großen Teil der Strigoi, doch es werden Moroi und Dhampire verschleppt, darunter auch Rose's Freund Eddie. Die Wächter beschließen einen Rettungstrup los zu schicken, nachdem Rose erneut mit Marson sprach und herausfand wo die Strigoi sich versteckten. Also machten sie sich auf um die zu retten, die verschleppt wurden. Doch auch dieses forderte Opfer, darunter war auch Rose's Dimitri. Einige Wächter kehren erneut zur Höhle zurück in der sich die Strigoi versteckt hielten um die Leichen zu bergen. Doch Dimitri war nicht dabei. Lissa erfährt nun von der ganzen Beziehung zwischen Dimitri und Rose, denn Rose hat Lissa nie davon erzählt. Das Buch endet damit, das Rose sich von der Academy abmeldet und die Schule und somit Lissa verlässt um Dimitri zu suchen und um ihr Versprechen zu erfüllen, das Versprechen ihn zu töten, sollte er sich jemals in einen Strigoi verwandeln. ~Christian Ozera~ Kategorie:Vampire Academy Kategorie:Blaues Blut Kategorie:Blutsschwestern Kategorie:Rose Hathaway Kategorie:Lissa Dragomir Kategorie:Christian Ozera Kategorie:Dimitri Belikov Kategorie:Adrian Ivashkov